Friday Night Dinner
by aprilkitty
Summary: This story contains some spoilers for season 2. Henry comes over to Regina's house for dinner and a movie. One-shot.


**A/N:** This takes place sometime in the future after Emma and Snow return to Storybrooke. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Regina was taking the chicken out of the oven when the doorbell rang. She smiled as she headed toward the door. She always looked forward to Friday nights now.

"Hi, Mom," Henry said as Regina opened the door.

"Hello, Henry," Regina said. "Thank you for dropping him off, Emma."

"No problem," Emma said. "I'll be back to pick him up after lunch tomorrow."

Regina nodded, and Henry came inside. Soon after Emma and Snow had gotten back to Storybrooke, they had come to an agreement about Regina and Henry spending time together. Henry now came over on Fridays for dinner and a movie. He usually stayed overnight, and sometimes they went to the park in the morning.

While it wasn't the same as having Henry live with her, Regina was happy that their relationship was improving. Henry genuinely wanted to see her.

"We're having chicken?" Henry asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yes," Regina said. "And, we'll be having strawberry shortcake for dessert."

"Oh, that sounds good," Henry said. "It's been awhile since I've had strawberry shortcake."

Henry helped Regina bring the food out to the table.

"How was school today?" Regina asked as they sat down.

Henry shrugged. "It was okay. I have a science test on Monday, though, so I have to study over the weekend. I hate studying on the weekend."

"Well, if you brought your books, you can study here," Regina said.

Henry shook his head. "No, I want to watch 'Iron Man.' I'll study tomorrow or Sunday. The test shouldn't be that hard."

Regina was tempted to ask Henry about his grades, but she wasn't sure it was her place anymore. He was most likely doing well, though. Henry had always done well in school.

"Have you gotten any new comic books?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, Emma bought me the latest Avengers issues," Henry said.

Regina nodded. She had already bought an Avengers poster for Henry for Christmas, and she was sure he would like that.

They both concentrated on eating for awhile. Regina wondered if Emma, Snow, and Charming were good cooks. She liked to think that Henry had better meals when he came over to her house.

When they were done eating, Henry helped Regina clear the table. Then, they put the strawberries and whipped cream on top of the shortcakes and went back out to the table.

"This is good," Henry said.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Was that a plate of brownies sitting on the counter?" Henry asked.

"Yes, would you like some to take with you tomorrow?" Regina asked.

"Sure," Henry said. "Thanks, Mom."

It was still hard for her to refer to someplace other than her house as Henry's home. As wonderful as it was to have Henry come over every week, Regina missed having him there every day. Sometimes she still tried to go to Henry's bedroom in the morning to remind him to go to school. It was difficult seeing the empty bed and remembering that it was now Emma, Snow, and Charming who sent him off to school in the morning.

"Are you ready to watch the movie?" Regina asked as they finished their desserts.

"Maybe we could play a game first," Henry suggested.

Regina smiled. It had been awhile since they played a game. She got out their Sequence game, and Henry won the first round.

"Oh, well, now we need a rematch," Regina said.

"Sure, but I'll just win again," Henry said, smiling.

Regina smiled back, and they played another round. She did win this time, and they decided it would be a good time to start the movie.

Regina made some popcorn, put the movie in the DVD player, and sat down on the couch next to Henry. He had already seen "Iron Man" once, but he seemed excited to see it again.

"This is such a great movie," Henry said when they were about halfway through it.

"Yes, it is," Regina said.

As they got to the end of the movie, Regina turned to ask Henry if he enjoyed it. He had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Regina smiled. The last time Henry had done that, he had been five years old. It was a good memory. Maybe they would be making more good memories now.


End file.
